Las melodías del ayer
by RavenAkiteru
Summary: Billiy se pone a reflexionar sobre su vida pasada. ¿Será lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar que necesita conocerse así mismo por Spencer?


_**Hola, les traigo un Oneshot que no me pude resistir hacer. Bueno, está basado en la canción de la banda Muse, y considero que le va perfecta a esta pareja. En fin. La serie y los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Jan Van Rijsselberge**_

 _ **-Les sugiero escuchar la canción**_ _ **UNINTENDED de Muse al leer el fic.**_

 _ **-Capitulo único-**_

Admito que soy alguien egoísta y que hasta cierto punto ignorante. No sé mucho sobre las verdades de este mundo y dudo que un día me las sepa todas. Me dejé guiar por las apariencias infinidad de veces, fui un vil sarcástico y hasta cierto punto manipulador. Con el paso de los años aprendí a distinguir tan solo un poco de los falsos a los buenos, es irónico porque yo era de los primeros.  
La verdad es que siempre estuve sólo, para mi tutor fui un estorbo, siempre supe esa verdad. Yo no era más que su cheque mensual, su desquite de frustraciones y cuando crecí junto a mi talento, su mina de oro. Tampoco tuve hermanos o alguien que me entendiera, y aun así el resto de mi familia terminó por separarme de la manera más cruel de la única persona que pensé que estaría a mi lado por siempre. Gracias a dios lo volvería a ver, y es por él que me he puesto a reflexionar sobre mi patético pasado.  
Por él, quiero desintoxicarme de algo que nunca fui y me obligue a ser, de algo que terminé odiando y que a pesar de todo fue parte de mí. Podría sentarme a quejarme de mi mala suerte, de no haber tenido una guía de la moral, pero no soy así. Al fin y al cabo me llené de los placeres mundanos de aquella vida hasta hartarme de ellos.  
Ni hablar del amor, en todos los años de mi carrera tuve quien se ofreciera más de una vez en mi cama, quien me llenara de besos lascivos noche tras noche, quien se desnudara para mí y me dijera palabras bonitas. Todas falsas, todas interesadas.  
¿Quién no cae ante ese teatro cuando esta desesperado ?  
Recuerdo a Grecia, una chica de cabello rojo cómo el fuego y unos labios de infierno, pupilas verde oliva, cintura pequeña; piel de mármol, gustos extravagantes y manos delicadas (una total cliché de la farándula) . Al principio obsesionada conmigo, toda ella una actriz; meses y meses aguantando mi rechazo, hasta que al final cuando creí que de verdad le importaba, terminamos entre mis sabanas saliendo ella ganadora al caer yo cómo un estúpido en su juego.  
Que iluso era cuando no pasaba ni los 18 años. Grecia solo buscaba mi dinero y cómo ella hubieron más.  
Cuando me di cuenta, tarde bastante en dejar de pensar en mí cómo la víctima , hasta que me dije : ¡Qué tontería, yo puedo tener a la mujer que quiera! ¡Soy un ídolo, una superestrella! ¡Ja! ¿Sufrir por alguien? ¡Por favor!  
Y así, adorándome cada día más a mí mismo, no me inmutaron los escándalos, no me importaron que se acercaran por dinero. Tenía el suficiente billete hasta para tirárselos y lo recogieran cual cerdos. Yo sólo…sacaba provecho de ello.  
Durante esa vida nunca volví a permitir que alguien volviera a entrar en mi corazón. ¿Si nadie me tuvo compasión por que yo la tendría? Juré que solo yo seguiría en pie tras el camino de corazones rotos... que solamente seria yo quien supiera que cada letra de mis canciones correspondían a mis deseos frustrados, de alguien rogando por un amor de verdad en lo más recóndito de su corazón; sería este desgraciado interprete quien las cantaba para que algún día tal vez lo rescataran.  
Pero nunca sucedió.  
Cuando me di cuenta, ya nadie me podía ver, ni escuchar. El joven que le dio la espalda al mundo después de todo lo que le hicieron ahora estaba exiliado. De un momento a otro me convertí en un recuerdo, en nombre prohibido, en alguien invisible.  
Desesperado y confundido hasta que volví a ver su maravillosa sonrisa, entonces sentí que toda lo pasado fue parte de una terrible pesadilla.  
Pero no, claro que no. A pesar de querer olvidar todo y tratar de ser lo más feliz que pudiera no era así de sencillo. Mis errores, mis caminos, y decepciones crearon a este narcisista sin remedio.  
Aquí queriéndote solo para mí, cuando tú tienes el más brillante de los caminos. Mis miedos te atan, mis celos te confunden. Pretendo cuidarte cuando en realidad soy yo el que esta aterrado con la sola idea de perderte otra vez….

A Spencer se le hizo extraño que Billie no lo hubiese seguido a la escuela cómo era de costumbre. A decir verdad toda el día se la paso extrañándole ¿Dónde estaría ese fantasma de pacotilla? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Cuando llegó a su hogar le llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta, el nombre sonó con más insistencia pero el único resultado era el silencio. El corazón del joven cineasta sintió un vuelco de desesperación, tal vez veía venir lo inevitable. Subió a toda prisa las escaleras y al entrar sólo se encontró con el bajo de su amigo y al lado un sobre de papel celeste.

" _¿Sabes? Luego de haber pensado acerca de mí pasado he decidido irme por un tiempo, ya no atarte más a mis problemas, por primera vez en mi vida estoy amando de verdad. Me he dado cuenta que amar es dejar ser, no es aferrarse porque en primer lugar tu no eres mío. Si te amo es porque eres libre y quiero algún día estar de pie junto a ti sin temor a que te vayas de mi lado. Deseo reconocer sin daños a mi orgullo cada faceta de ti que me tiene enamorado, quiero darte razones para que te sientas orgulloso de mí y que no sean mis alardeos los que te impresionen. Darte un espacio para que llegues a interpretar cada letra que escribí con los años para ti…."_

Palabras que de alguna manera dolían ¿Lo estaba dejando?

" _Es irónico, tal vez si soy alguien de pocas palabras ya que lo único que se me viene a la meten son fragmentos combinado con melodías. "_

Spencer únicamente arrugó la hoja, quería llorar, desquitarse ¿Acaso no tenía derecho de opinar igual? ¿Quién se creía ese narcisista idiota al tomar decisiones así no más? Antes de tener el valor de hacer el papel añicos se fijó que había un CD juntó al bajo.

Decía escrit : UNINTENDED  
-¿Inesperado? La curiosidad le invadió ¿Qué contenía ese disco? Lo agarró cómo en cámara lenta, y con paciencia (Tal vez con temor) lo puso a reproducir en el mini estéreo de su habitación.

 _Tú pudiste ser mi imprevista_ _  
_ _elección de vivir mi vida extendida._ _  
_ _Tú pudiste ser al único que voy a amar siempre,_ _  
_ _tú pudiste ser el único que escucha_ _  
_ _a mis más profundos interrogatorios._ _  
_ _Tú pudiste ser el único que voy a amar siempre._

La melodía era desprendimiento profundo de aquella arrogancia característica del cantante, jamás sonó tan dulce y armoniosa. Oh dios, el alma entera de Spencer se humedecía, agitaba y también sufría.

 _Voy a estar ahí tan pronto como pueda,_ _  
_ _pero estoy ocupado arreglando_ _  
_ _las piezas rotas de la vida que tuve antes._  
 _¿De verdad Billie? ¿Regresaras a mí?_ El castaño se dejó caer en la alfombra y apegó las piernas a su pecho dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran libres sus mejillas. Cada nota parecía cargar una densa dosis de sentimiento, en cada acorde un beso nostálgico cómo si además de la letra dijeran "Te amo, te amo tanto y yo sólo quiero verte feliz" "Espérame por favor"  
Bajo la atmosfera llena de nostalgia el joven seguía llorando. A lo lejos el fantasma de Cobra estaba flotando sobre las casas con destino incierto, manchado en las mejillas de lo que parecían ser lágrimas. Sus pensamientos se cruzaban en ese momento exacto reviviendo los momentos felices, los tristes… ¿Por qué esto era así? Aprender a amar sí que era difícil.

 _Primero estaba el único que desafió_ _  
_ _todos mis sueños y todo mi equilibrio._ _  
_ _Ella nunca pudo ser tan buena como tú_ _  
_ _Tú pudiste ser mi imprevista_ _  
_ _elección de vivir mi vida extendida._ _  
_ _Tú pudiste ser el único que voy a amar siempre._

 _Voy a estar ahí tan pronto como pueda,_ _  
_ _pero estoy ocupado arreglando_ _  
_ _las piezas rotas de la vida que tuve antes._

 _Voy a estar ahí tan pronto como pueda,_ _  
_ _pero estoy ocupado arreglando_ _  
_ _las piezas rotas de la vida que tuve antes._  
El atardecer teñía el cielo. Billie observó el manto moribundo y en su rostro inmutable traspasaron los últimos rayos del sol, mientras Spencer seguía escuchando la melodía ahí, sólo mirando por la ventana. Esa canción estaría presente en su corazón, hasta que su amor cumpliera su promesa. Así quería interpretar la última canción, cómo la promesa de su ser más amado.  
"Por favor, no tardes demasiado en darte cuenta que sólo me has hecho muy feliz."


End file.
